Delicate Reality
by scarlet locket
Summary: When a mysterious boy wakes up in a place unknown with nothing of his memories, will he get them back? It might be hard in a place where no one seems fit to help him. “We’ve all got our own problems here.” [RikuxSora, LeonxCloud, AxelxRoxas]
1. Prologue

**Note:** Hello lovelies and dahlings! I mentioned I was starting it, and wham. Here it is. My second posted fic. Taaadum. So, I do hope you like it, it's fairly different from my other one ('Two Weeks" goreadit-cough-), but interesting all the same.

**Warnings: **Errrm...abuse...and fright? Sheesh, I really dunno. Oh yeah. It's yaoi. As in malexmale. All of it. Telling you now. Don't like it, then don't bother reading.

**Disclaimer:** -sighs and pulls out index card- I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It was dark and cold when a boy of seventeen finally stirred in a dark alleyway. He groaned softly and put a pale and trembling hand to his forehead, then jerked it away in surprise. His fingers were wet and sticky. Blood apparently. 

_What happened to me?_

He struggled to sit up, and gasped in surprise when a hot, searing pain flashed across his abdomen. He ached all over really.

_Where am I? What_ happened_ to me?_

Wearily, he slowly fell back onto the grimy pavement, trying to remember. He had to know what was going on before he could really do something. He closed his eyes and winced when the cool night air bit at a cut on his eyelid. Was it night? He cracked open an eye and gazed above him. 'No stars,' he remarked. How strange.

Eyes closed, the teenager tried to remember…anything…

After a few minutes he gave up and opened his eyes to the darkness. 'I wonder what else I can't remember,' he mused. He tried again. The more time that went by, the more his fear grew.

Nothing.

He couldn't remember anything-past, present, where he was from…who he _was…_

"No," he whispered hoarsely. But it was true-his memory was gone. A strong wave of panic and terror seized him, and it took all of his power to keep that wave from pulling him under.

Breathing deeply, he covered his eyes with both hands, one of which was bleeding freely. "No no no no," he rasped, starting to tremble. The boy struggled to stand up, hissing in pain. His legs wobbled underneath him, and he fell against a wall he hadn't known to be there. Nausea churned his stomach and he groaned softly, putting a hand to his mouth. It didn't help-he threw up anyway.

Looking around, he gave a soft whimper and wrapped his arms around his body. The shadows seemed to press in around him in a threatening way. 'I've got to get out of here before I pass out again,' he thought. Weakly, he pushed away from the wall's support. His knees buckled at once and he almost fell to the unforgiving ground below. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself to stand. I _need_ to get out of here. The thought was become more urgent. 'One step at a time,' he thought. 'I'll just take it one step at a time until I get use to walking again.'

Step. Pain shot through his ankle but he kept going.

Step. The shadows were pressing in closer…

Step. Step. His legs stopped shaking violently and he sighed in relief. So he could walk okay. At least something was alright in all of this…

He hadn't gone fifteen feet before turning around frantically, certain something was behind him. If there was, he couldn't see it.

His walking sped up, and he grit his teeth as his abused body screamed in protest.

It was urgent he get out of here…wherever 'here' was…

He felt sick again, but didn't stop. Something told him that if he stopped, he might never start again. Someone would get him…or some_thing_…

"Go," a voice urged in the back of his mind. "Go now."

He quickened his pace, but it wasn't fast enough. His pulse beat faster, and he checked once again to be sure something wasn't behind him. Nothing was there, but he _still _needed to get out of here…he _felt_ it…

"Run," the voice said, sounding panicked. "Run now! Run or die!"

With a strangled cry, he ran. Blood pounded in his ears, and sweat poured on his face. Adrenaline blocked out all pain, he just needed to _run_. The legs that had been shaking minutes before, surged forward without complaint; where he was going, he didn't know, but his legs seemed to. The thing he was running from seemed to break out in a run and he screamed again. "Run faster!" the voice shouted. "He's coming!"

Left, right, right again…he was suddenly aware of screaming tearing through his ear. It took a little while longer before he realized it was his own. Suddenly, the darkness broke and stars twinkled above him. He began to cry in relief, but still didn't dare slow down-his legs wouldn't allow it. Fields surrounded in fencing loomed ahead of him, if he could just make it over he'd be safe. Bruised and bleeding hands reached for the fence and he pulled himself up and-

Something vise-like grabbed his ankle and a shriek split the night. He frantically kicked out and after a bit, made contact with something and broke free and tumbled into the grass. Grass never felt so good and comforting in all his life. Sobbing, he crawled through the grass, and past the trunk of a tree. A girl on a bench squeaked in surprise and stood up, backing away. "Please," he moaned, collapsing. "I just need someone to help me…" The last thing he saw before he blacked out were big blue eyes, filled with concern as she knelt beside him.

* * *

**Note:** Tadum! I'm pretty sure you're wondering what's up, but fear not-you'll see next chapter! Tell me what you think. 

Pleaaaaase review! They make my day better than a fudge brownie. Well...it's a tie.


	2. Rooms 317, 327, 407 and 427

**Note:** Hmmm. I do wonder, is my story that terrible? I've got two reviews, seven alerts, and one C2. But...only TWO reviews. What's wrong? Should I drop it or something? My first story got nine reviews first chapter, this only got two. Makes me very much sad. Please give it a chance? -sad sigh- Thanks much to reviewers and all alert adders. Readers too.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Duh. Nah. That and mentions of illnesses. Don't want to give too much away yet though...

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction. FAN. If I owned Kingdom Hearts what the hell would I be doing writing fanfiction?

* * *

Room 317 was a quiet room. Usually.

It was at least quiet when its resident was alone. Wide sapphire eyes stared out of a pale soft face, surrounded by wild blonde hair. Scrawny arms wrapped around his knees as he gazed blankly at the door, almost as if waiting for something.

It hadn't been five minutes before that "something" came bounding into the room. A wiry patient with flaming red hair and vivid green eyes stood in the doorway. He wore a grumpy expression, which melted away when his gaze fell on the blonde curled up on the bed. "Hey Roxas," he said happily, striding over to the boy and giving him a warm hug. He sat on the mattress and forced Roxas to look at him, then shook his head. Roxas' blue eyes remained darkened yet bright, like a contained fire.

"Man," the redhead started, shaking his fiery head again. "I got in trouble in arts again. Threw this guy across the room-after I broke his nose. Maybe a rib or two. But it wasn't my fault!" he added defensively. "He was talking shit about…well…someone." He couldn't bring himself to say 'Roxas.' Sighing, he said, "You-know-who got all mad at me over it. Well not mad, she never gets mad, but you know-as close as she gets. Warned me that if I didn't try harder I'd be put under 'better security.' So I guess I've got to remember to count to ten, don't I? Although, knowing me, when someone pisses me off I could count to a million and it wouldn't do any good. Then I'd just be angrier that I wasted all that time counting."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Roxas' face, and his eyes, sparkling to life, finally saw the person in front of him. "Axel," he said hoarsely. "I…" Axel's face lit in excitement and he gripped Roxas' hands, the way he was taught to do whenever this happened. "It's okay, take your time, just stay with me," he said urgently. "It's okay, I won't hurt you-no one will. I'll make sure of that. Stay with me please. I know you can do it." Roxas smiled sadly. "No-wait, listen," he rasped, squeezing their interlocked hands. "I've got t-to hurry, not much time left. I heard you talking. What you do means a lot to me and I…" he trailed off, the sparkle fading in his eyes. Axel looked horrified and pulled the teen into a tight embrace.

"No!" he said, hugging him fiercely. "Don't go away again, stay here-please stay here," he pleaded. Roxas' head fell limply on his shoulder, but he returned the hug, his hands tightening on Axel's back. "I…I'm sorry," he whispered, before his eyes grew dull and his hands fell limply at his sides. Axel sighed at the loss, blinking at the prickling sensation in his eyes. "It's alright Roxas," he said quietly, pulling back just enough to look at the boy. "You came back to me, even for a little while. I'm glad of that. You'll come again I know." He smiled a bit before resting a hand on Roxas' left cheek. "Even if I have to wait so long I need to fake it just to stay here I'll wait. You must be tired." He tucked the boy into bed, who stared off into nothingness through half-lidded eyes. Axel let himself out, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids as he let the door close behind him.

* * *

Room 407 wasn't nearly as quiet as room 317. In fact, anyone passing by could clearly hear the screaming coming from inside. This is how a dark-haired woman in a white uniform came bursting in, looking worriedly at the room's resident.

"Dr. Everhart!" she called, looking frightened. "Hurry! He can't wake up!"

A man in a white coat came hurtling around the corner, dark brown hair flying out behind him.

Cloud Strife thrashed around in his tangled and now ripping sheets, screaming himself hoarse. His usually bright blue eyes were screwed shut, but tears still seeped through his eyelids. A pale, shaking hand raked through unruly golden locks while the other hand pawed blindly at his face. "No," he wailed, now shuddering uncontrollably. "No please…"

The doctor strode forward and grasped his patients' hands, which had been swatting at things unseen. "Cloud relax," he urged soothingly in his ear. Cloud whimpered and his actions somewhat slowed down. The doctor sighed relaxing. He had been worried that this time Cloud wouldn't calm-

There was a 'thud' and a grunt of pain as Dr. Everhart made forceful contact with the wall. Sighing again, he sprang up and grabbed a pillow off the floor, placing it across Cloud's chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for Cloud's shoulders when…he fell silent.

Puzzled, the doctor waited, hands poised over his patient. Without warning, Cloud twitched violently and began screaming again. Only this scream was different. It wasn't one of fear or anger, but anguish; a mourning wail.

Dr. Everheart pressed firmly into his patient's arms, then proceeded to pin his arms to the bed. "It's alright now," he said lowly and firmly into Cloud's ear. "No one's going to hurt you Cloud, I promise." The doctor repeated a calming mantra over and over until the cries died down and the trembling stopped. Cloud whimpered again a few times before his brow smoothed out and his body relaxed. When his breathing was slow and steady, a sign that he was sleeping peacefully, the doctor gently shook him awake.

Cloud opened his bleary eye and the smallest of grins flitted across his face. "Hey doc," he murmured, struggling to sit up. "I did it again?" The doctor nodded and put a warm hand on his shoulder, pushing him kindly back down. "You need rest," he said firmly. "Only sleep when you're ready, but you still need rest. Doctor's orders." Cloud nodded, eyes half closed.

The doctor rose and walked to the doorway. He turned to look at the bed and found his patient already sleeping, snoring lightly. He shook his head with a small smile and closed the door quietly. The nurse waited anxiously in the hallway. "Doctor…" she said slowly. "All due respect, but why didn't you just-"

"Sedate him?"

"Yes." She hurried alongside him, struggling to keep her calm, polite demeanor and to keep up with long strides.

"Cloud wishes not to be medicated for his mental health unless it's a life-threatening situation. And I respect his decision."

* * *

Room 327 wasn't as loud as either room 407 or room 317. Usually.

"Get **out**!" Crash.

But it was a hell of a lot more violent.

A dark-haired orderly ducked as a chair flew at his head, breaking and splintering against the wall behind him. He straightened up, palms outstretched; a sign of peace. "Easy now," he said cautiously, "I just want to talk to you…"

"THE HELL WITH THAT!"

A young man of no more than eighteen snarled and picked up another chair. His pale, lean frame shook with anger and his teeth were bared. Messy silver hair splayed around his shoulders. Sea-colored eyes burned through the unfortunate orderly, who despite his training, trembled in fear. With a yell, the boy threw the chair, aiming for the man's center instead of his head. Said man screamed and dove out of the way, landing behind the sanctuary of splintered and ripped furniture. He called for help, but it wasn't needed.

The door banged open and Dr. Everhart rushed inside, followed by a smaller, younger woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Glad you could make it!" the orderly shouted from his hiding spot. The doctor nodded, and kept the woman behind him incase the patient decided to throw something else. He needn't have worried though. Said patient only stood glaring at them, arms folded across his chest. That…and he had nothing left to throw.

"Riku?" the doctor asked. The blonde stepped to his side, waiting.

"No," the patient snapped.

"Well what happened?"

The teen scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I was just sitting here reading and **this** guy," he glared at the orderly who was now picking up bits of furniture, "Comes to give me my dinner. So after I'm done I try to go outside and he tells me I've been banned!" he shouts, stamping his foot. "What did I do that I've been banned from going outside! You know how much I love being out there…" the last words came softly, sadly. His arms unfolded and hung limply at his sides, as he looked away at the floor, silver hair hiding his face from view.

The blonde stepped forward, sapphire eyes glowing with sympathy and sincerity. She put a warm hand on his shoulder. "Riku?" she asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"No," the boy choked out, putting his face in his hands. "Go away Naminé." Naminé cooed and hugged the boy instead, letting his head rest in the crook of her shoulder. He was taller than her, quite, but they managed anyway. She made small rubbing circles on his back, the other hand stroking his shoulder. "It's alright now," she whispered.

"But…he broke almost everything," the teen said thickly, wiping his eyes before pulling away from the warm embrace. He looked at the orderly, who was sweeping up rubble and dust. "Sorry if he hurt you," he said sincerely. The man smiled and nodded. "It's alright," he said. "No harm done."

Naminé stepped forward and put her small, graceful hands on either side of the patient's face. "Let me talk to Riku," she said quietly and kindly. The patient's eyed widened in fear and uncertainty. "But…" he began. "All I want is for you to try sweetie," she soothed, grasping his hands. "Can you do that for me please? Just do your best."

Sighing, the patient nodded and closed his eyes. He squeezed Naminé's hands, who squeezed back. His eyebrows knit and he flinched. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. "Naminé?"

She smiled. "Hello Riku," she said releasing his hands. Riku groaned and put a hand to his temple, massaging it. "What happened?" he wondered. "I don't remember anything and I've got the worst headache…wait…" He surveyed the destruction and the two men standing at the door. "Leon, I'm sorry," he frowned at the doctor, collapsing on his torn mattress, putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe I did it again…"

The doctor strode forward and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright Riku," he said calmly. "We know you didn't mean it. Besides, you're improving remember? With a little extra effort we can talk to all of you at will." Riku nodded dully, feeling sick. Naminé sat next to him and put a hand on his knee. "Besides, I came to tell you something," she said cheerfully, trying to lift Riku's mood. "You've got a new neighbor."

Almost instantly, he perked up. "Really?" Naminé nodded and pointed at his door window. "Go see for yourself," she insisted. Riku quickly crossed the room and peered through the pane of thick glass to the hallway outside. Two nurses were wheeling a boy who looked to be about Riku's age down the corridor. His thick cinnamon hair stuck out at the oddest angles, and his full lips stood out against his pale skin. There were bandages on his face, and an IV needle stuck in his exposed arm. Riku gazed transfixed at the new patient; interest, awe, and longing etched across his face.

"I found him." Riku reluctantly pulled his eyes away and turned to look at Naminé. "You what?" he asked. She nodded. "Actually he found me. A few nights ago. He just came out of nowhere, crawling in the grass. He looked so afraid and confused. Not to mention the pain. He begged me to help him and then he just…passed out." Riku looked back in the hallway where one of the nurses was unlocking what he guessed to be the patient's new room. Only a few doors over, Riku thought happily. "So…what's his name?"

"Sora."

"What?"

Leon stood behind them, looking at his new patient. "His name is Sora Taimedo." Riku frowned. "What happened to him?" he asked. The doctor shook his head. "No one knows yet. We're hoping he will when he wakes up. He's been out of it for four days now." Riku and Naminé stood aside as Leon opened the door and stepped through it. "Oh and Riku…" Leon said, looking at his patient. "You are allowed outside. I'll see to it." Riku nodded as he left. "I've got to go too," Naminé said, hugging Riku goodbye. "I've got to go check on Roxas." She gave a small wave and closed the door behind her.

Riku waited until all footsteps faded away before wrenching open the door and hurrying into the corridor. He crossed the narrow hall and to room 427. He peered inside, at Sora, who was still sound asleep, though facing the door, mouth slightly open. "Sora…"

* * *

**Second note:** Better maybe? Not trying to plead but...please review? I'll love you forever and six weeks if you do. 


	3. Welcome to the Madness

**Note:** Two main things. First off, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad this story is liked, I was worried. You're all wonderful for that. Thanks to alert/favorite adders too. Secondly...I'm a bitch, and I apologize for it. I beg for reviews and then don't update for over a month. How rude of me. I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses though, so I'll spare you that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and kindly review again!

**Warnings:** Language, mentions of abuse/rape, violence, and sarcasm.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, why would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

In a quiet town, in a peaceful neighborhood, on a sleepy street, in an unlit yet charming house, in an even darker basement, he raged. One standing at the barely opened door leading to said basement would hear an alarming amount of sounds. The snapping of wooden furniture as it was hurled at a wall, picked up and hurled again. The alternating sounds of glass and genuine antique china being demolished by bare hands. The snarling and bellowing of an infuriated man, who was the cause of the destruction, as it echoed off the stone walls and up the stairs. All in all, it sounded like a very overgrown and rather scary child throwing one hell of a temper tantrum.

And it wasn't an assumption far off the mark.

All of his life, this man had gotten whatever he wanted. From childhood to early adolescent years, no one ever denied him anything or questioned his decisions. So naturally anyone who tried to go against him, was sweetly persuaded otherwise.

At first.

It started out as the usual things. The pleading looks, the whining, and the smile you couldn't say no to…until those effects wore off. The bunny grew fangs. He would scream, belittle, and ruin anyone who got in his way. And that was getting off easy.

He was twenty when he killed for the first time. It hadn't been his fault, he had warned the stupid bitch to move. She wouldn't. So he'd had no choice but to kill her. Maybe he could've done it clean and quick, but that wouldn't satisfy _him_ enough. He wanted cold hard assurance that she would never _dare_ think of stopping him again.

So he tortured her. Then raped her. Then repeated the whole process until she died. After he got rid of the body, reality hit him and he threw up. He felt sick over what he'd done; disgusted, horrified.

That lasted no more than two hours.

He convinced himself that she had made him do it. If only she would have agreed to keep her little mouth shut then she needn't have died. But she was weak. Weak people didn't belong in this world anyway. Survival of the fittest after all. He was simply weeding the garden when he got rid of her.

Since then, there have been many weeds removed.

But it wasn't mindless anger anymore. That was gone after his second murder. Now it had become a game, a circus-and he was the ringleader. People became his puppets, his toys. It was only when he was sufficiently bored that he left them to die. He was the master, held all the cards, and controlled the board. Everything was perfect in his life.

At least until _him. _The only one who ever escaped.

But no…that was all in the past now. That boy was alive yes, but much more than gone. It didn't matter where he was. The man chuckled to himself and leaned against the nearest wall. That boy's mind was beyond repair. Only one thing could set him right and he was pretty sure wherever the boy was, it wouldn't be provided there.

Even with all of these reassurances, he'd taken extra precautions to be sure that clues would never lead back to him. Besides, even if they did-it made no difference. 'I was certain he'd be the last to ever escape…' he reflected as his fists clenched and his teeth were bared. Not that he really should be surprised-there were certain similarities between both runaways.

This time, things were different. He _knew_ where this one was hiding. He'd almost had the boy when he first got away, but barely lost his grip. That was okay. Let the little bitch get his hopes up…it'd be all that more pleasing to bring them crashing down. There was no way he'd remember anything anyway.

'But I must go back for him.'

He would. That was a toy he hadn't completely broken yet.

* * *

Sunlight poked and prodded at lightly tanned eyelids until their owner got so irritated he growled and they lifted to reveal bright, deep, sapphire orbs. Sora rubbed one eye and sat up weakly. Day eight had begun. At least his eighth day of being conscious. He sighed and sipped some water while flexing and stretching his limbs. Some of his strength had returned, but not all of it. Only one new memory had come to him…and it wasn't something he wished to remember.

_Pale strong hands gripped his throat, lifting him off of the ground. Sora struggled for air, tried to kick out, but all were feeble attempts._

"_Please," he rasped out as a ring of darkness surrounded his vision. His arms hung limply at his sides and his toes barely brushed the floor. _

"_Say it," a deep voice commanded, voice overly sweet. "Say it and I'll make all of your pain go away. You know you want to."_

_Sora looked away, lips pressed tightly together. He would _never_. A startled, hoarse cry fell from his lips, as he was bodily thrown across the room and into a pile of old furniture. He glared hatefully at the man who was now crouched in front of him, but didn't have the energy to do much else._

_One of the hands that was moments ago strangling him, reached out to caress his cheek, and he instantly drew away. Jade eyes glinted maliciously as they raked over Sora's abused, naked form. "That's alright," he said in a tone that sent ice down Sora's spine. "That's perfectly alright. Your spirit and will fascinate me. I won't kill you." The 'yet' hung heavily over both of them. He stood and crossed the room, putting his hand on the doorknob. _

_Despite his position, Sora looked up from the wreckage and managed a weak scoff. "I _fascinate _you?" he whispered, disgusted. Despite their distance, the man turned to face him. _

"_Yes. They've never lasted as long as you. You entertain me…" with a deep chuckle, he closed the door._

'_I'm flattered,' Sora thought dimly, trying to shift and gasping when splintered wood stabbed his back. The room whirled and his head lolled on his shoulder. He knew what was coming now-unconsciousness. Although with the searing pain coursing through his body, it was a bit of a relief. It was all _his_ fault…_

'_I hate you,' Sora thought as he gave into the darkness pressing at his eyes._

Sora shuddered. That memory made him sick and-tears prickled at his eyes, but he squeezed them shut and repressed the thoughts. He'd had enough of it and now wasn't the time, especially since-

"Morning, I brought you some breakfast."

Naminé was walking toward him, a plastic tray in her hands and a soft smile on her face. She set the tray down and began fussing over Sora, checking his stats and making notes on her clipboard.

"How're you feeling Sora?" she gently asked, sitting on the edge of the mattress and smoothing down her skirt.

"I'm fine," Sora said around a mouth full of toast. He swallowed thickly and drained half of his orange juice. Naminé's face was torn between amusement and concern. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean you've never been this…hungry…" she trailed off, wondering if she was going to have to go get him a second helping.

Sora looked up from almost desperately cutting his pancakes. "This is the first day you've given me real food. That paste you call oatmeal doesn't count," he explained, now shoving piece after piece of breakfast into his mouth.

"At least you've gotten your appetite back," Naminé smiled, standing up. "I'll go get you some more food then." Sora shook his head. "Don't bofer," he insisted, waving his fork as he spoke. "I'll be full in a minute. Maybe some more juice though?" Naminé nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with a cup in hand. She wasn't very surprised to see Sora mopping up left over syrup with a piece of toast before eating that as well.

"Here," she offered, handing over the juice. Sora smiled his thanks, before drinking it down. He sighed contentedly and patted his stomach. "That's better," he nearly purred, closing his eyes. Naminé softly giggled and sat down again.

"So Sora, anymore memories?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he reported. "And after that last one, I'm almost happy about it…" he trailed off, looking down at his sheets. A warm hand covered his. "Everything will be okay Sora," Naminé soothed. "I know it will. Hey, how about we take a wheel outside after I'm done making my rounds? Shouldn't take more than thirty minutes, and it's a beautiful day outside. Okay?"

"Can I try walking again?" Sora pleaded, blue eyes shining with hope. Naminé frowned. "I don't know Sora," she said cautiously. "I mean you couldn't even get out of bed by yourself and-"

"That was seven days ago!" Sora interjected, beginning to pout. "I've gained almost of my strength back since then. Let me try, please?"

Naminé sighed, defeated. "Alright Sora, I'll let you try walking again. I better go, I've got other patients to check on." She got up and opened the door.

"Naminé?" She turned and smiled. "Yes Sora?"

"Erm," Sora started, biting his lip. "There is something else I want to ask you about…promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course not," Naminé said, genuinely surprised. "What's wrong?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I think I'm delusional."

"What?"

"Well, I feel like I'm being watched. And I keep seeing these eyes…"

Naminé frowned. "What kind of eyes?"

"This sort of aquamarine color. Gorgeous eyes, and I keep seeing them in the little door window-at least five times a day. Surrounded by all of this silver hair…"

Naminé's lips twitched upwards, and she wanted to laugh, but she pursed her lips in thought instead. "Hmm…don't worry Sora. You're not delusional at all," she insisted.

Sora looked up, relieved. "I'm not?" he asked, shoulders relaxing. "Then who keeps watching me?"

"I'll tell you later," Naminé stalled, looking at her watch. "But I'm behind, I was only supposed to come check on you and bring your breakfast. I'll be back, I promise."

The door snapped shut and Sora sighed, wondering what she was hiding.

* * *

"You're not very stealthy, Riku."

"What?"

Riku looked away from his window, frowning at Naminé. "What are you talking about?" he wondered, frowning. She giggled and sat next to him, placing his tray on the windowsill. "Aren't you late for a Sora visit this morning?" she teased lightly. "I mean, you've got to get in five today…"

"I don't know what you're talking about-I only see Sora once a day." Riku defended, frown deepening. Naminé looked at him for a second before her mouth formed an "o" of understanding. "You might," she said. "But that doesn't mean _you_ don't."

Riku raised one platinum eye brown before he caught on. "Oh. Oh hell," he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "So now I'm watching Sora when I'm not watching him. This is fantastic." He sighed and ran slender fingers through his hair.

Naminé put a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't be like that," she said softly. "It's not like he's afraid of you or anything. Maybe if you two got to know each other you could be friends. That way you could visit him instead of peeking through that small square window." Riku nodded silently. "But, what can I say to him?" he wondered. "You'll figure something out," Naminé said encouragingly. "You always do, don't you? But I've got to go, I've got to finish making my rounds, then I'm going to see if Sora can walk yet." With a final squeeze to Riku's arm, she left, leaving the teen to poke moodily at his breakfast.

* * *

"So Sora, are you ready to try and…Sora!"

Smiling, Sora turned away from the window and raised his arms. "See?" he said triumphantly, bending his knees and taking two steps forward. "I told you I could walk." Naminé shook her head. "Sora, that was dangerous. You could have fallen and hurt yourself or something!" She tried to look angry, but failed horribly, as she was smiling.

"But I didn't," Sora returned, sweeping into a bow. "So," he started, with a cheeky grin. "Is that cookie offer still up?" Amused, Naminé shook her head, and Sora's bottom lip jutted out in a defeated pout. "But what we can do," she offered, "Is take a walk outside. It's beautiful out. Sound okay?"

Brightening considerably, Sora nodded. He'd been cooped up in this room for days… "Let's go," he agreed, temporarily forgetting about his silent watcher.

* * *

Riku loved being outside.

A gentle breeze blew across his face. The day was sunny and bright, with a few thick, fluffy clouds hanging in the sky. Lush, green grass covered the grounds, which were also spotted by springtime flowers from various gardens that some patients tended to. Riku sighed and closed his eyes, head resting on the dark trunk of his weeping willow. At least, that's how he thought of it.

It wasn't just good weather that made Riku love being outside. It was what it reminded him of. It reminded him that there was an outside world beyond these walls, that there was something to look forward to. When he was frustrated, or losing hope, he came out here-under this same tree.

"So these are the various gardens taken care of by patients, you can start one too if you like Sora…"

Riku whipped around. Walking towards him were Naminé, who was giving an animated tour of the grounds with her hands, and Sora, who took everything in with fascinated eyes. Riku started to get up, then paused, remembering what Naminé had told him earlier. What if he scared Sora away? He would at least be uncomfortable…being face-to-face with who must seem like his stalker. It was an ugly word to use 'stalker,' but it fit. Riku sighed and relaxed against the tree. Last thing he wanted to do was frighten the boy away. The teen sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he would go unnoticed.

"There are multiple benches for you to sit on, the nearest is over here-are you tired? You've been walking an awful lot Sora."

"Naminé I'm _fine_, really…"

"But-oh! Riku?"

Eyes remaining closed, said patient winced. _Damn._ The growing louder sound of crunching grass played over his ears, and he sighed. 'So much for that plan,' he thought, before turning to the pair and standing up, lips twitched in a small smile. The duo were walking towards him; Naminé wearing that gentle smile she usually had on her face, Sora only looking on in interest. 'He's got beautiful eyes,' Riku thought idly before his eyes widened in surprise. _'What?'_

"…Riku?" He blinked down at Naminé and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was off in my own thoughts again." She nodded and turned to Sora. "This is Riku Harada," she introduced. Sora stuck his hand out and smiled up at him, before gasping in shock as Riku's aquamarine eyes locked onto his sapphire ones.

Sora stepped back and lowered his hand. "It's you," he breathed out, expression unreadable. "You're the one who-" A soft beep and a louder buzzing noise cut him off and they looked away from each other to Naminé, who was pushing buttons on a small, white, round device and frowning. "Sorry, I've got to run," she said hurriedly clasping the object back on. Riku glared at her and she frowned apologetically. "I'm really sorry," she insisted, already backing away. "It's about room 417," she explained. Riku nodded in understanding, but he still wore a puzzled frown. Naminé smiled quickly at Sora, and then strode off towards the double doors.

The two remaining boys watched her go and eventually, hesitantly, looked at each other. Tension hung low and heavy over them. "So…" Riku said slowly. "Erm…"

"Why have you been watching me?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows and folding his arms across his chest. 'At least he's direct,' Riku mused. 'Eh well, better sooner than later, I guess.' He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm, yes about that. Maybe you might want to-erm…sit down?" he offered, gesturing to the soft grass. Sora plopped down, crossing his legs, and looked up at Riku expectantly.

The silver-haired teen sat down by Sora, but at a safe enough distance. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I have been watching you," he confessed. "But-it wasn't always _me_ who was watching you. Most of the time, it wasn't according to what Naminé told me." His eyes flickered open and to the smaller brunette whose face was the essence of confusion. Sora tilted his head. "What are you-"

"So…you're the new kid."

They looked up.

A young man with wild, red hair towered over the. He was rather almost alarmingly thin, and couldn't have been over twenty. Vivid jade-colored eyes shone out of his pale face and down on Sora, who stared back. The redhead narrowed his eyes and put his face nearly nose-to-nose with Sora's. After a while he pulled back, apparently satisfied. He turned to the other boy and inclined his head. "Riku."

Riku nodded back. "Axel, this is Sora."

Axel surveyed Sora one last time. "Hmm…you look like him. Come on, I'm supposed to give you a tour or whatever. Of our block anyway," he said, leaning against the tree trunk. Riku frowned. "But I was going to show him around," he protested.

"See…that would work," Axel drawled, "But Naminé _asked_ me to do it. You just volunteered. So I'm the official tour guide. Come on Sora." He pushed himself off of the trunk and waited. Sora slowly stood up and looked at Riku. "But…"

Axel sighed exasperated. "Fine. Romeo can come too. Can we go now?" Pink blossomed in Riku's face and his eyes narrowed, but he stood anyway. The redhead headed inside without looking back.

"Who do I look like?" Sora murmured to the older teen as they crossed the grounds. "Not sure," Riku replied. "But he must really like whoever it is for Axel to be so nice to you. Especially since you're new." Sora scoffed. "That was nice?" he said disbelievingly. "Yeah. Unless…" Riku trailed off thoughtfully.

"Unless what?"

"You'll see him soon enough. Come on, we'll lose the arsonist."

_"Arsonist?"_

_

* * *

_

The duo caught up to Axel, who was leaning against the nearest hallway wall. "Right, so we're 'meeting' Cloud first." He rapped on the door, clearly marked '407.'

"Cloud?" Sora asked looking at the numbering. "Who's he and why is he here?"

"Violent nightmares. He has one hell of a past apparently," Axel explained, looking down at the brunette. Noticing the Sora's wary gaze at the door, he laughed. "Relax, he's harmless-when he's awake." Sora opened his mouth to say something, but the door swung open.

A man with deep blue eyes and golden hair sticking haphazardly out of his head stood there and a smile flitted across his face. He nodded to each visitor in turn. "Hello Axel, Riku, and…" he trailed off, looking down at Sora. "And I don't know you."

"This is Sora," Axel introduced. "Naminé asked me to show him around. We haven't had a new one in a while you know?" Cloud nodded and surveyed the new patient, raising an eyebrow. "Sora…interesting name."

"Coming from a man named Cloud?" Sora retorted before gasping loudly and clapping a hand over his mouth. Cloud looked at him for a long time before he began to laugh. "Touché," he chuckled. "You're alright Sora. Welcome to the madness, and stop by whenever you like." His eyes flashed quickly before he added, "Just not at night." Nodding goodbye, he stepped back inside, and closed the door.

"Moving on!" Axel declared, pivoting on his heels and marching to the door directly across from Cloud's, marked 307. Riku frowned. "But Axel, isn't this your-"

The oldest patient let himself in the room and closed the door behind him. Sora and Riku stared at each other, then at the door, unsure of what to do. As if channeling their confusing, Axel's muffled voice came through the door. "Knock you idiots!" Riku gave Sora a sideways look before leaning forward and rapping his knuckles on the cool surface.

Axel poked his head out and quirked a fiery eyebrow. "And you are?" he inquired, looking down at Sora. "Erm…I'm Sora, and I'm new here?" the younger teen tried, wondering what the redhead was trying to do. "Oh. Well, you look alright," Axel said, opening the door wider and leaning casually against the frame. "Tell you what kid-I'll give you a bit of a tour 'round this place. I know my way around pretty well."

Sora's confused frown deepened, and behind him Riku rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Axel slung an arm around Sora's shoulders and led him to room 327. Riku followed behind, first glowering at Axel's back then looking up at the room number. Riku rounded on Axel in disbelief. "Axel you know this is-"

The redhead swooped forward, grabbed the card on Riku's wrist, and slid it through a small, rectangular chrome bar. The door clicked and Axel pushed the poor pale teen through, who stumbled before staggering halfway into the room. He turned just as Axel pulled the door shut. Seemingly pleased, the man knocked on the door, which immediately opened.

"Why are you doing this Axel?" Riku asked, exasperated. Axel ignored him. "Riku this is Sora," he said pushing the poor boy forward. Sora blinked up at Riku, not knowing what else to do. "Hello Sora," Riku sighed. "Nice to meet you." He stepped out of his room. "Will you please stop playing this game now?" he almost pleaded to Axel, who nodded his head. "I was bored. Besides, Naminé did say to introduce _everyone_…" Axel moved on to the next room, striding past a quiet room marked 417. Sora tilted his head. "Who's in-"

"Don't know," Axel answered, "but someone is. Move it." They stopped in front of the final room-317. The redhead became almost solemn as he unlocked the room with a card that _also_ had his name. Sora wanted to ask why, but didn't-he felt he shouldn't. Pushing the door open, Axel grinned and strode to the bed in the shadowed corner. "Come on you two," he called, softly for some reason, without looking back.

Sora wondered why the room was empty until he found himself staring into azure eyes, not unlike his own. There was a flicker of interest in the boy's eyes but then it vanished. 'He looks like me,' Sora reflected, still gazing into the eyes that now stared right through him. The brunette was dimly aware that Axel was saying something.

"…you right?" the redhead finished looking between Sora and the blonde boy. Sora nodded absently. "Here," Axel offered, putting the two blue-eyed teens' hands together. Sora was surprised how warm the silent boy's hand was. "Roxas, this is Sora, the new kid I told you that was coming. Looks like you doesn't he? Anyway, he can't remember a damn thing, so I guess we're stuck with him. Seems alright." Axel lowered himself to the bed and waited. Roxas remained silent. Sora wondered if he even knew they were there. "He can hear us," Axel confirmed as if reading Sora's thoughts. "See us too. It's just letting us _know_ that's the hard part." He absentmindedly ran the back of his hand across Roxas' cheek, a gesture Sora wisely decided not to comment on.

After making himself comfortable, the redhead launched into a full and detailed report on his day while Riku and Sora stood behind him. A few uncertain minutes confirmed the tour was over and they left, closing the door behind them. Sora immediately started shooting out questions.

"What happened to him? Why does he look like me? How come Axel and him are so close? He's autistic isn't he? How-" he was cut off by Riku's hand over his mouth. "Not here," Riku whispered in his ear. "They can hear you inside and Axel tends to get enraged whenever people talk about Roxas unless it's in a completely positive light." Sora's eyes widened but he nodded and allowed himself to be steered away and to the gardens.

* * *

"We've all got our own problems here. Roxas…has a miserable past. A lot of us do, but his is definitely one of the worst," Riku started, leaning against his tree with Sora cross-legged in front of him, listening intently. "He was kidnapped a few years ago, on his way home. From what I'm allowed to know, he was tortured, humiliated, and raped." Sora's eyes widened in horror. "I don't know how long this went on, but not too long ago, he was found in an alleyway naked and unconscious. You're right Sora, he's autistic. I guess he sort of hid himself away from everything. He comes out of it sometimes, but it's never for very long. As for Axel, he's-Sora? Are you alright?"

Sora looked up at him, pale and trembling. His normally bright, blue eyes held a haunted look that sent ice down Riku's spine. Frowning, Riku reached out for Sora's hand, who screamed and recoiled from him.

"Stay away from me!" the younger patient shouted, looking at Riku in a mixture of hatred and fear. "Sora what are you…" Riku trailed off as he noticed the faraway look in the boy's eyes. 'He's remembering something.' Hesitantly, Riku tried one last time to reach for the brunette's hand. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Sora screamed again, and practically threw himself away from the other teen, whose aqua eyes were wide in shock and worry. "Get away," Sora sobbed, eyes shut as he writhed on the ground. Riku looked behind them to call for help, but saw Naminé running to them, blonde hair streaming out behind her. "Naminé's coming," Riku said, slightly relieved. "It'll be o-Sora?"

He'd turned back around to find his new friend, lying very still…

"Sora!"

* * *

**The other note:** Phew! So I hoped you liked this chapter, and it gave a little more insight to the story. This chapter also brought up a lot more questions, but can't tell you anything now.Hehehe. Also, because of extreme lazyness on my part, (feel free to roll your eyes) I've decided to try and just reply to reviews through emails or what have you. Please review, I kinda liked them. Oh and before I trot, one last thing. Who do you think is in the mysterious room 417? It might not be given away for a while yet. Clue: He's not in KH, but he IS in FFVII. I personally love him to pieces, and his dark, mysterious persona makes him a perfect patient. Shit. I said too much. Eh well. If you guess him properly I'll answer one (maybe two) questions you have. Honestly. Maybe I'll send along a sneak peak of the next chappie. Oh well, I'll see. Anyways, please review! 


End file.
